Quest for Power
by starscream666
Summary: Prima and his crew join Optimus in his hunt for the Fallen. Megatron countinues to fight amongst his men.


The sun was beating down while under the water the Decepticons plotted. Megatron was standing next to Soundwave who was surfing the web Megatron said

"Did you find it yet Soundwave? "He replied

"Missing part locater, location EBay"

"Bid Soundwave bid"

"High bid conformed lord Megatron"

"Good Soundwave once we have that part we can fix the harvester." just then Starscream and his brothers walked in. Thundercracker said

"Lord Megatron the Fallen wants to talk to you" he replied

"Very well." Megatron left and entered the med bay he saw Shockwave welding the Fallen's face. Megatron went over to the fallen and the fallen said in a muffled voice

"Megatron have you found the part yet"

"Yes master"

"Good after my last attempt almost got me killed by Optimus it will be good to surprise attack him for the matrix"

"Yes they will never expect it"

"Send in the Stunticons and Blitzwing." Megatron left and told the Stunticons and Blitzwing

"The Fallen wishes to speak to you." When he told Blitzwing he was playing chess with Lugnut Megatron told him and his crazy face stood up flipped the board and said

"I win." Megatron went back to see sound wave but he was gone so he asked Starscream where he went. Starscream said

"Oh the all mighty Megatron can't keep track of his own troops" Megatron slammed Starscream against the wall and said

"If you wish to function in the future you will keep your smartass remarks to yourself."

"He went to the wreck room" Megatron entered the wreck room to find it in chaos. Soundwave and his tapes where fighting blackout and Skorpinox while Arachnid cheered them on from the ceiling. Megatron shot his gun straight up and everyone stopped. Megatron said

"What is goi…" just then a bunch of water came pouring in right on Megatron's head. Just then they all hear this huge bang the main doors blew wide open. Optimus, Seaspray, Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl swam into the flooded base. Prowl and Jazz made their way to the computer While Ironhide covered them. Optimus and sea spray went to the med bay. When they got there Shockwave had the Fallen in an escape pod but when Optimus came in Shockwave launched it to keep the fallen safe. Optimus began to fight Shockwave. Seaspray kept the other Decepticons off of Optimus. Prowl was at the computer, he put in a tape and started to copy the data. Jazz and Ironhide kept Soundwave away from him. Prowl shouted

"Done" Jazz replied

"Good let's get out of here". Prowl pulled out the tape and shoved a bomb in the slot. Jazz and Prowl left and Ironhide went to get Optimus and Seaspray. As they all left the base exploded destroying the Nemesis. The Autobots got back to dry land and called Ratchet. Optimus said

"Mission complete Ratchet send the ground bridge" Ratchet replied

"Yes prime" a ground bridge opened up in front of them and they all went in. unknowing to them that Ratbat was hanging onto Ironhide's back. Once in the base Ratbat flew into the ceiling and watched. Prowl played the tape in Teletran 1 and said

"You were right Prime The Fallen is alive and there rebuilding the Harvester." Optimus replied

"I know, I witnessed The Fallen escape the Nemesis before it was destroyed." He continued

"I'm going to contact the Primes I'll be back." Optimus walked into the meeting room and shut the door. Optimus stood there and told Teletran 1

"Bring down viewing screens and contact Ultra Magnus, Sentinel, and Rodimus." Then Optimus set the matrix in the hollow projector. A screechy voice came from behind him and said

"What do you want Optimus?" Optimus replied

"Nice to see you too Sentinel." Sentinel snapped

"I have very important things to do I don't have time for your paranoid dilutions!" Rodimus and Ultra Magnus both picked up in the middle of Sentinel and Optimus arguing. Ultra Magnus shouted

"Will you two stop fighting?" Optimus and Sentinel stopped. Optimus began

"I witnessed the Fallen escape the Nemesis before it was destroyed." Rodimus said

"Our greatest fear has been realized, The Fallen is alive." Optimus interrupted

"And he seeks to rebuild the Harvester." Sentinel shouted

"You're just paranoid the Fallen got his face ripped apart, we don't have time for your nonsense!" Ultra Magnus added

"And you're not, Sentinel?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh really, what if I tie you up and send you to a preschool class?"

"No, not the organics, AH!" Sentinel hung up. Ultra Magnus said

"Don't worry Optimus we'll be there soon." He and Rodimus hung up. Optimus spoke into the matrix and said

"I wish to speak to Prima, Solas, Alfa Trion, and Vector Prime." There was a giant flash of light Optimus covered his eyes because it was so bright. Then the transparent forms of Solas, Prima, and Alfa Trion stood there. Vector Prime came in the door and sat down. Prima said

"Yes Optimus what is it?" Optimus said

"The Fallen is alive."

"We know." Then all of their bodies turned solid. Solas said

"Now let's get this bastard!" meanwhile a silver hand grabbed the side of the beach.


End file.
